


Hunter

by MsCongeniality



Category: Neverwhere - Gaiman, Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter somewhere under the Eastern desert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between Kazuya Minekura's _Saiyuki_ and Neil Gaiman's _Neverwhere_. Originally written for the 'Crossovers' challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/profile)[**100_roadtrips**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_roadtrips/).

The piercing light lowered slightly, bouncing off the murky walls of the tunnel to resolve into the form of a woman with perfect features and skin the color of burnt caramel. She held a weighted throwing stick at the ready.

Hakkai stepped forward, hands palm up in a gesture of surrender. Eyes that gleamed like flint on steel caught every nuance of his movement.

"You come from the East?" she called in a clip tone, the accented syllables rolling off her tongue almost lyrically. Hakkai nodded and she grinned.

"In Calcutta they tell of the great bull that rests beneath his castle. What do you know of him?


End file.
